poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Adventures Series
The (Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1) is a Crossover Adventure Series created by TMNTHedgehog5. Plot For all the years, Emerl and his friends Gmerl. Yoshi and Donkey Kong has been in the Sonic Heroes for so long that Sonic decided to let Team Robot move to westopolis for a vacation, Now Emerl has form his own team name "The Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1", and he hires Mario, Coco, The Mane 6, Spike, Spongebob, Patrick, Finn, Jake, Eddy, Double-D, Ed to join, But King Mickey summons Team Robot to the mysterious tower. Master Yen Sid say that he will test Emerl, Sora and Riku for the mark of mastery exam and save the all worlds, Master Xehanort has returned to rage other Keyblade War, The Keyblade War occurred because of the many souls who desired to take the χ-blade and Kingdom Hearts for themselves, and Master Xehanort later enacts his plots with the same goal in mind. The Seven Lights and The Thirteen Darknesses will forge the χ-blade. Creator *TMNTHedgehog5 (Hedgehog Form and Youtube Creator) *Lightning Thunder (Colt Form) Heroes Veterans *Emerl (Sonic X) *G-merl (Sonic Advance 3) *Yoshi (Super Mario Bros) *Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) *Mario and Luigi (Super Mario Bros) *Blue Toad and Yellow Toad (Super Mario Bros) *Purple Toad, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Rosalina (Super Mario Bros) *Toad, Toadette, Nabbit and Green Toad (Super Mario Bros) *Kirby, Meta Knight, Tiff and Tuff (Kirby: Right Back At Ya) *Darkrai (Pokemon: The Rise Of Darkrai) *Team Sonic (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose and Sticks the Badger) *Classic Sonic and Classic Tails (Sonic Generations) *Crash, Coco, Crunch and Aku Aku (Crash: Mind Over Mutant) *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy), Starlight Glimmer, Spike, The CMC, *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie and Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star and Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Sqaurepants) *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private (Penguins Of Madagascar) *Cat and Dog (CatDog) *Jenny Wakeman, Nora Wakeman, Brad, Tuck and The XJ-Sisters (My Life As A Teenage Robot) *Eddy, Double-D and Ed (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) *Lazlo, Raj and Clam (Camp Lazlo) *Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess and Slime Princess (Adventure Time With Finn and Jake) *Rigby and Mordecai (Regular Show) *Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Richard and Nicole (The Amazing World Of Gumball) *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard (Unikitty) *Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald Duck, Goofy and Jiminy Cricket (Kingdom Hearts 2) *Roxas, Xion and Axel (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days) *Terra, Ventus and Aqua (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep) *Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck and Webby Vanderquack (Ducktales 2017) *Rich, Dave, Smitty, Scott, Nina and Warehouse Mouse (Imagination Movers) *Takato, Henry, Rika, Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon (Digimon Tamers) *Hyper Blossom, Rolling Bubbles and Powered Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls Z) *Doraemon, Noby Nobi, Sue Morris, Takeshi "Big G" Goda and Sneech (Doraemon) *Sam and Max (Sam and Max: Freelance Police) *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Kiva, Zoe, Philmac, Mark EVO, N.A.N.O., Zeon, Micaiah and Tigerman (Youtubers) *Thomas, Luke, Hiro, Charlie, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Duck, The Logging Locos and The Steam Team (Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Toby and Emily) (Thomas and Friends: CGI Series) Newcomers *Meloetta (Pokemon) *Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) *Beetlejuice and Lydia (Beetlejuice) *Yuna and Stitch (Stitch English Dub) *Dusty Crophopper (Planes: Fire and Rescue) *Inspector Gadget, Penny and Brain (Inspector Gadget 2015) *Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf and Draculaura (Monster High) *Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper and Spy (Team Fortress 2) *Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dog, The Human Mane 5 and The Human CMC (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor (Alvin & The Chipmunks Chipwrecked) *Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie (Pokemon X and Y) *Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, T.K. Takaishi, Patamon, Kari Kamiya and Gatomon (Digimon Adventure) *Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Yolei Inoue, Hawkmon, Cody Hida, Armadillomon, Ken Ichijouji and Wormmon (Digimon Adventure 02) Mentors *Master Yen Sid (Kingdom Hearts 2) *Lady Palutena and Pit (Kid Icarus Uprising) *Supreme Kai of Time (Dragonball Xenoverse) Allies *The Mixels: The Infernites (Flain, Vulk, Zorch Flamzer, Burnard and Meltus), the Cragsters (Krader, Seismo & Shuff), the Electroids (Teslo, Zaptor & Volectro), the Frosticons (Flurr, Lunk & Slumbo), the Fang Gang (Chomly, Gobba & Jawg) & the Flexers (Kraw, Tentro & Balk), The Glorp Corp (Glomp, Torts and Glurt), The Spikels (Scorpi, Footi and Hoogi), The Wiztastics (Magnifo, Mesmo and Wizwuz), The Orbitons (Nurp-Naut, Niksput and Rokit) and The Glowkies (Globert, Boogly and Vampos) *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Trixie, Discord, Coco Pommel, Daring Do, Countess Coloratura (Rara), Princess Ember, Thorax, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Babs Seed and Scotch (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Youngmee, Sue, Jasper, Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles (Littlest Pet Shop) *Troy, Jake, Noah, Gia, Emma and Orion (Power Rangers Super Megaforce) *Jeffrey Dragonheart (Tigerman531/Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures) *Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay and Ping Pong (Xiaolin Chronicles) *Sash Lilac, Carol Tea, Milla Basset and Torque (Freedom Planet) *Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley (Tennessee Tuxedo) *Yusei, Jaden and Yugi (Yugioh: Bonds Beyond Time) *Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust and Fear (Inside Out) *Chris, Danny, Beth and Wallow (Bravest Warriors) *Reformed Twivine Sparkle (Reformed Ally) *Ralph, Felix and Vanellope (Wreck-It Ralph) *Shade the Echidna (Sonic Chronicles) *Jacob NightFury (Leader/Old Friend) *Jet, Wave and Storm (Sonic Riders) *The Elite Four (Kill la Kill) *Teen Titans (Teen Titans) *Ristar (Ristar) *Goku (Dragon Ball Z) Supporters *Hamtaro, Bijou, Oxnard, Boss, Pashmina, Penelope, Maxwell, Sandy, Stan, Howdy, Dexter, Cappy and Panda (Hamtaro: Little Hamsters, Big Adventures) *Ronald McDonald, Sundae, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie, The McNuggets, Franklin and Tika (The Wacky Adventures Of Ronald McDonald) *Stephen, Gator, Oliver, Toad, Bill and Ben, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty and Duncan (Thomas and Friends: CGI Series) *Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, and Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo) *Miss Frizzle, Liz, Arnold, Carlos, Ralphie, Tim, Keesha, Wanda, Phoebe and D.A (The Magic School Bus) *Dusk Shine, Rainbow Blitz, Bubble Berry, Elusive, Applejack (Colt) and Butterscotch (Male Version) *Leo Lionheart, Benny the Beast, Johnny the Lion and Rae the Lioness (Fantasy Adventure Team) *Geronimo Stilton, Thea Stilton, Benjamin Stilton, Trap Stilton and Pandora Woz (Geronimo Stilton) *Bloom, Flora, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy and Daphne (Winx Club) *Timmy and Brushbrush (The Adventures Of Timmy The Tooth *Jeremie, Alelita, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi (Code Lyoko)) *Starlow (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) *Zack Fair (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep) *Kelly, Keeya and Chelsie (Kelly Dream Club) *Moe, Larry and Curly (The Three Stooges) *Dagget and Norbert (Angry Beavers) *Princess Yuna (MLP Creator) *Blue Meadow (MLP Creator) *Stellaluna (Stellaluna (2004) Other Heroes *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles (Team Sonic) *Shadow, Rouge and Omega (Team Dark) *Amy, Cream and Big (Team Rose) *Espio, Charmy and Vector (Team Chaotix) *Silver and Blaze (Sonic Next Gen) *Yacker (Sonic Colors) *Chip (Sonic Unleashed) *Tikal the Echidna and Chaos (Sonic Adventure DX) *Marine the Raccoon (Sonic Rush Adventure) *Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, NICOLE and Rotor (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Fox, Falco, Krystal, Slippy, Peppy and ROB 64 (Star Fox Assault) *Andros, Carlos, T.J., Ashley, Cassie and Zane (Power Ranger In Space) *Conner, Ethan, Kira, Tommy and Trent (Power Rangers Dino Thunder) *Robo Knight (Power Rangers Megaforce) *Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Cindy Vortex and Libby Folfax (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron) *Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Barney, Baby Bop, B,J and Riff (Barney and Friends) *Peep, Chirp and Quack (Peep and The Big Wide World) *Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Princess Anna, Queen Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven (Frozen) *Takuya, Koji, J.P., Zoe, Tommy and Koichi (Digimon Frontier) *Marcus Damon, Agumon (Data Squad), Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon (Data Squad), Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda and Lalamon (Data Squad) (Digimon Data Squad) *Mikey Kudo, Shoutmon, Angie Hinomoto, Cutemon, Jeremy Tsurgi, Ballistamon and Dorulumon (Digimon Fusion) Villains The League of Villains *Dr. Eggman (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Dr. Robotnik (Sonic Generations) *Dr. Eggman Nega (Sonic Rush) *Lyric the Last Ancient (Sonic Boom) *Imperator Ix (Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood) *Bowser (Super Mario Bros) *Chernabog (Fantasia) *Verminious Snaptrap (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Hard Boiled Heavies (Sonic Mania) *Xenon Onslaught (???) *Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka Uka (Crash Bandicoot) *The Psycho Rangers (Power Rangers In Space) *Princess Dark Matter (KingSpartaX37) *King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Sheldon J. Plankton (Spongebob SqaurePants) *Dr. Blowhole (Penguins of Madagascar) *The Ice King (Adventure Time With Finn and Jake) *Diesel 10 and Devious Diesel (Thomas and Friends: CGI Series) *Shredder and Krang (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Mr. Ross (Regular Show: The Movie) The Real Organization XIII *Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep) *Young Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance) *Ansem, Seeker of Darkness (Kingdom Hearts) *Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts 2) *Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep) *Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts 2) *??? *Saïx (Kingdom Hearts 2) *??? *Luxord (Kingdom Hearts 2) *Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) *Larxene (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) *Dark Riku (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) Rivals *Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Bros) *Wario and Waluigi (Super Mario Bros) *Dark Pit and Viridi (Kid Icarus Uprising) *Chaos Emerl Replica (???) *Team Meta Replica (???) *Metal Sonic (Sonic CD) *Metal Sonic 3.0 (Sonic Rivals 2) *Classic Metal Sonic (Sonic Generations) *Mecha Sonic (Sonic & Knuckles) *Mephiles (Sonic Next Gen) *Nazo (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed) *Terios the Prototype (???) *Nack, Bark and Bean (Team Hooligans) *Captain Whisker and Johnny (Sonic Rush Adventure) *Orbot''' '''and Cubot (Sonic Colors) *The Deadly Six (Sonic Lost World) *Charyb and Scylla (Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood) *Princess Twivine Sparkle (KingSpartaX37/Rival at first) *The Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks) *Penny (Evil Clone) (Inspector Gadget 2015) *Team Rocket (Pokemon) *Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Chronicles) *The Cavity Goon and Miss Sweetie (The Adventures Of Timmy The Tooth) *Nina Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) *Rocksteady & Bebop (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Rabbids (Raving Rabbids) Character Transformations Emerl *Fusion *Xion's Light* (Light Form) *Chaos Emerl *Darkrai's Darkness* (Darkness Form) *Darkshine *Light & Dark Combined* (Fusion Form) *Dark Emerl *Fused With Darkrai* (Dark Fusion) *Elemental Emerl *Elements Of Harmony* (New Form/Timeline Paradox Only) *Philmerl *Emerl & Philmac Combined* (Fusion Form) *Kamui Emerl *Life Fibers Synchronization Combined* (New Form) *Emerl (Tron Legacy Form) *Emerl In Tron Legacy* (New Form) *Mega Charemerl *Mega Evolution* (New Form/Dragon Type) Gmerl *Demon Gmerl *Fused With Sunset Shimmer* (Demon Form) *Cyber Gmerl *Cyber Form* (Android Form) *Mega Gmerl *Mega Evolution* (New Form/Fire Type) Headquarters *SUPS1 HQ. (Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Headquarters) Other Worlds Season 1 *The Mysterious Tower (Kingdom Hearts 2) *Alamos Town (Pokemon The Rise Of Darkrai) *The Orbiting-Ore Asteroid (Jetsons The Movie) *FernGully (Ferngully 2 The Magical Rescue) *Hill Valley (Back To The Future 1, 2 & 3) *Brooklyn (The Super Mario Bros Movie) *New Domino City/New York (2003/1987)/Turtle Prime (Turtles Forever & YuGiOh: Bonds Beyond Time) *Retroville (Operation Rescue Jet Fusion Team) *Shangri-Llama (Crouching Jimmy Hidden Sheen) *Charlies Office (Charlie's Angels) *Planet Drool (The Adventures Of Sharkboy & Lavagirl) *Angel Grove (The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie) *Hollywood (Drake & Josh: Go Hollywood) *Port Royal (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest) *Bikini Bottom/The Surface (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie 2 - Sponge Out Of Water) *Hogwarts (Harry Potter & The Prisoner Of Azkaban) *London/New York City (James & The Giant Peach) *Lylat System (Star Fox Assault) *The Land Of Oz/Emerald City (The Wizard Of Oz) *San Francisco (Homeward Bound 2: Lost In San Francisco) *The Grid (TRON LEGACY) *WWE City (Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Mystery) *S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier (The Avengers) *OSS Headquarters (Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over) *New York City (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) *Himalayas (Chill Out, Scooby-Doo?)\ Season 2 * Intro's *Intro 1: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2zbLjOqPM1ednZob25mMEt4Zlk/view?usp=sharing *Intro 2: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2zbLjOqPM1eYlhGeDYxS09FYzA/view?usp=sharing *Intro 3: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2zbLjOqPM1eX2RIMVJMeHhRS2s/view?usp=sharing *Intro 4: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2zbLjOqPM1eMlR6MnlSYnBLSTA/view?usp=sharing *Intro 5: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2zbLjOqPM1eWlgxYThfY0x0UFE/view?usp=sharing On Youtube *The Mark Of Mastery Exam Coming Soon Season 1 #???, ??? #Emerl's Adventures Of Jetson The Movie #Emerl In Ferngully 2 The Magical Rescue #Team Robot In Back To The Future (Dream Drop Distance Remake) #Team Robot In Back To The Future 2 (Dream Drop Distance Remake) #Team Robot In Back To The Future 3 (Dream Drop Distance Remake) #Emerl & The Super Mario Bros #Team Robot In Heroes Forever: Bonds Beyond Time #Emerl In Operation Rescue Jet Fusion #Team Robot In Crouching Jimmy Hidden Sheen #Team Robot's Adventures Of Charlie's Angels #Team Robot In The Adventures Of Sharkboy & Lavagirl (Dream Drop Distance Remake) #Team Robot & The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie (Dream Drop Distance Remake) #Team Robot in Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over #Emerl in Scooby-Doo & The Samurai Sword #Team Robot Meets Drake & Josh: Go Hollywood #???, ???. #Team Robot's Adventures of Toy Story 3 #???, ???. #Emerl's Adventures of Tangled #???, ???. #Team Robot In Harry Potter & The Prisoner Of Azkaban #Emerl's Adventure's Of James & The Giant Peach #Team Robot In Star Fox Assault #Team Robot & The Wizard Of Oz #Team Robot In Homeward Bound 2: Lost In San Francisco #Team Robot's Adventures Of TRON LEGACY #Team Robot In Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Mystery #Emerl & The Avengers #Team Robot's Misadventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) #Team Robot Says Chill Out, Scooby-Doo? Season 2 #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #Team Robot gets Frozen #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #Emerl's Misadventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. Holiday Specials *??? (Halloween) *??? (Thanksgiving) *??? (Christmas) *??? (Valentines) *??? (???) *??? (???) Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Adventure Team *Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Adventure Team *Seven Guardians of Light Villains Group *Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Future Projects Team Robot's Previous Adventure *Team Robot's Big Journey Awaits Team Robot's Next Chapter *Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Adventures Chronicles Pokemon Crossovers *Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series *Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction *Team Robot in Pokémon: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages *Team Robot In Pokemon Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel Dragon Ball Crossovers *Emerl's Adventures of Dragon Ball Super: The Universe 6 Saga *Emerl's Adventures of Dragon Ball Super: The Future Trunks Saga *Emerl's Adventures of Dragon Ball Super: The Universe Survival Saga My Hero Academia Crossovers *Team Robot goes to My Hero Academia YuGiOh Crossovers *Team Robot's Adventures of YuGiOh 5D's Super Mario Anime Movies Crossovers *Team Robot in Super Mario Bros. The Great Mission to Rescue Princess Peach *Team Robot in Super Mario Bros. The Amada Anime Series *Team Robot in Super Mario World: Yoshi's Adventure Thomas & Friends Crossovers *King of the Railway/Alternate Version *Tale of the Brave *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure/Alternate Version My Little Pony Crossovers *Emerl's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) Equestria Girls Crossovers *Team Robot in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Tales of Canterlot High Disney Crossovers *Emerl's Adventures of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *Emerl's Adventures of The Lion Guard: the Series Power Rangers Crossovers *Emerl's Adventures Of Power Rangers Megaforce and Super Megaforce TV Series *Team Robot & Mr. Conductor's Adventures Of Timmy The Tooth *Team Robot In The Wacky Adventures Of Ronald McDonald *Team Robot In Back To The Future: The Animated Series *Team Robot Enters The Magic School Bus Rides Again *Team Robot In The Muppets At Walt Disney World *Emerl's Adventures Of Mickey's Fun Songs *Team Robot In Atlantis SquarePantis *Emerl in Sesame Street Sing Along *Team Robot In Littlest Pet Shop *Emerl In Code Lyoko Comic's Hero Crossovers #Ultimate Heroes UNITE! #Ultimate Heroes: Battle for Volcano Island #Ultimate Heroes: Attack of the Toybots #Ultimate Heroes: Globs of Doom Garry's Mod *The Doctors New Throne Also See *My Little Pony/Sonic Heroes Power Hour Timeline Paradox *Sega Unit Patrol Squad Legends Adventures Chronicles *Kingdom Hearts Series (TMNTHedgehog5 Version) *Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Adventure Team *Super Smash Bros All Stars Battle Royale *Quack Pack Heroes Adventures Series *Team Robot's Amazing Escapades *Spike & Yoshi's Great Adventures *Power Rangers Data Squad *Canterlot High Trivia * Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki